The Quality Assurance Review Center (QARC) will continue its role to assure the integrity of the radiation therapy data of the Clinical Cooperative Groups it serves. It will provide comprehensive case management of every protocol patient. Using QARC's self-constructed, Access- based, database to initiate, track and record the status and data of each patient, QARC will promote improved compliance rates with the radiation therapy aspects of Groups protocols. Data submission will be pursued pro-actively; QARC's Clinical Research Associates (CRA) and dosimetrists will review the adequacy and timeliness of submitted data, and educate the treating institutions of the requirements. Physician review of target volumes and physics review of dosimetry, performed before or at the beginning of treatment, as required for most protocols, will increase the adherence to radiation therapy guidelines. Protocol patient data will be more complete and more compliant; deviation rates will be decreased by QARC's activities. The validity of the data for analyses will be increased. QARC will guide the cooperative groups in the introduction of new technologies, and will participate in translating their complexities into multi-institutional clinical trials. Through individual physician interactions, summary presentations, and support of archival research, QARC will be a resource to the Groups, and to individual investigators. QARC will endeavor to maintain and expand its modes of communication, to be flexible and accommodating, so that participation in clinical trials may include institutions with a variety of capabilities. Development of the QARC.org Website will enhance the communication between QARC and the Groups and the institutions. Having forms and treatment planning cases, and examples of appropriate target volumes and treatment fields available for viewing on the Website will increase efficiency and will increase adherence to protocol guidelines. Through QARC's activities, overall standards of care in radiation therapy will improve.